


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by Blissfulbroadway



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, bisexual couple, theyre just babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissfulbroadway/pseuds/Blissfulbroadway
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve. Alfred and Alice are winding down for the holiday.
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodgefred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodgefred/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Sage :-) I wish this was longer but I wanted it to be on time <3

A fire crackled beneath the sound of Ives and Crosby playing from Alfred’s phone. He never got calls during Christmastime, as he was a schoolteacher and everyone was on holiday. So, he and Alice thought it was most appropriate to play music from his phone. 

It was Christmas Eve today, and Alfred and Alice spent their entire morning wrapped up in thick, heavy blankets and holiday jumpers with little pom poms and sparkles Alfred had found in the shop one day. Their giant Flemish rabbit, Ollie, sat at their feet, sleeping soundly or flopped across Alfred’s legs, cleaning his ears. 

They usually had quiet mornings like that on weekends, when Alfred was out of school and when Alice was giving herself a break from her books. An author never sleeps, she’d tell Alfred, and he’d roll his eyes to tell her that sleep was important the way she had taught him long ago. When he was having bad days, she pet his head and read stories to him until his eyes fell shut and he was lulled to sleep by her soft voice—she usually ended up tucking him in and laying beside him. 

But for right now, it was settling into evening. 

“Alice?” Alfred called, his head shoved into a shelf of the refrigerator, searching for ingredients. 

Alice was sat at the kitchen island, sipping hot cocoa topped with a pile of whipped cream and sprinkled with shaved chocolate. Alfred made some for her, scraping some coffee shop knowledge he had learned in uni just for her. She tilted her head and returned his call with the most endearing, “yes, darling?”

Alfred giggled, pulling back and looking at her. “I was just wondering if we have any of those eggs left.” He wiggled his fingers and recalled his memories. “The ones your nan dropped off? From the Netherlands?” 

“There might be a few left, yes. Did you even look?” She teased. 

“Yes.” Alfred rolled his eyes and turned back to pout at his wife. “I’ve got eyes.”

“You’re blind, Alfie. That’s why you’ve got such big glasses.” Alice’s nose crinkled the way it always did when she was being funny, and she spun around out of her chair to help. “They’re right-...” she nudged Alfred aside with her hip and reached down for the carton. “Here. My blind boy.” 

Alfred only laughed as Alice ruffled his hair. “Oh, come on! You purposely hid those. Those were impossible to find!” He whined. 

“Nothing’s impossible.” Alice grinned and took out the appropriate amount of eggs for the recipe. 

“Except the amount of all the love I have for you, maybe.” He cooed. They were the mushiest couple alive; it was sickening. 

“Oh, Alfie,” Alice gasped and wrapped her arms around him, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. “I adore you. I forgive the fact you can’t find eggs in the easiest places.” 

“Luckily I can find other things easier, hm?” He wiggled his brows. It caused a smack to his shoulder and a scolding, “Alfred! Naughty, naughty.” 

He didn’t say anything, only offering his shit-eating grin he usually held when he was making a dirty joke. Those of which only happened once in a blue moon. Alice was always a bit surprised hearing it from him, since he didn’t have the energy of a type of person who talked about sex, or even did it at all. When they were younger she was afraid he’d become a monk and commit to religion and stay a virgin forever or something. Luckily for them, he turned out differently. 

A couple of hours passed, and a few batches of sugar cookies were cooled and frosted in an assortment of Christmas-esque designs: Christmas trees, gingerbread men, gift boxes, and the like. Alice even helped Alfred frost his beloved rabbit with the jumper she knitted! Alfred was proudest of that, even though he ended up eating it first. 

By now, the couple was nestled into one another by the fire. They dragged all their blankets from the bedroom onto the living room floor, hunkering down with their pet rabbit in Alfred’s lap. Ollie was so big he didn’t really fit. Alfred didn’t mind much, though. He loved him anyways. A bowl of carrots rested on the coffee table out of Ollie’s reach, and Alfred occasionally handed his rabbit one to munch on as Alice and him made conversation above the holiday music playing in the background. 

“Alfie,” Alice started, reaching one hand out to rest atop her husband’s. “I know it’s only Christmas Eve, but I’m terribly impatient, and I’ve got something to tell you.” 

Alfred’s eyes practically bulged out of his head at the possible answers that could’ve come from Alice’s lips. Either she was cheating, divorcing him, or dying. He was afraid of any answer. 

“Oh? What is it, my Alice?”

Alice softened when she saw Alfred’s brows knitted together in anxiety, and she reached her free hand up to smooth out the wrinkles in his forehead. “Nothing bad, I promise. Or...I hope, anyways.” She leaned in for a quick peck to his lips. Alfred tried to keep calm and fight the urge to chew his lower lip until it cracked. 

“Yes. Go on, please.”

“So...” Alice sucked in a breath and grabbed a cookie from the plate to distract herself. In between her chewing, she said, “Let me go...get it, okay? It’ll be easier to show you.” 

After she swallowed her bite, Alice kissed Alfred’s forehead and stood up to rush off to their room. Alfred hugged Ollie for support as he waited. Not even the fire could get rid of the chills he felt running down his spine and causing gooseflesh to run up his arms. Alice said it was nothing bad, though, and so Alfred tried to stay hopeful. 

Soon, Alice’s footsteps padded across the staircase and into the room, and she held out a shiny box neatly wrapped in a delicate bow. 

“Open it,” Alice urged. “Please.”   
Alfred looked at the box uneasily, handing Ollie another carrot so his curious bunny didn’t hop up to his gift and try to poke his head in his business. 

“It’s fine, Alfie. You’re safe.” She reminded, squeezing his thigh. He nodded slowly, fingering the ribbon of the box. 

After a few moments longer, Alfred was resigned to his fate, and he pulled it open to look at what was inside. 

Oh. 

“Oh, dear,” Alfred said, holding up the stick. A plus sign colored deep blue was clear, indicating Alice’s pregnancy. 

“Surprise...” Alice rubbed his back and looked to him expectantly. “So...?”

Once his initial shock went away, Alfred suddenly twisted and gave Alice a big hug.   
“Alice! You’re having a baby? You’re pregnant?”

“No,” she moved Alfred’s hand down to her tummy. It was still flat, and she felt nervous for when she’d get bigger. Alice inherited her mother’s fertility issues and such, but she was hoping to have a family regardless. And with all Alfred’s been through, it didn’t seem possible. But it was. 

“ _We’re_ having a baby.” She reminded, her other hand moving up to cup Alfred’s face and stroke his cheekbone with the pad of her thumb. 

Alfred laughed incredulously, his eyes welling with tears.   
“God...” he whispered, kissing her nose. “We’re having a baby. You aren’t tricking me, are you, love?”

“No! Never!” She brushed her thumb beneath his eyes, catching any teardrops onto her fingertip. 

“Oh my. We’re going to start a family? Together? You and I?” Alfred didn’t believe it.

“Yes, my darling. You and I. Forever and always. We’ll have a family. Only...if we both want to, of course. How do you feel?” Alice felt a wave of sudden unease, and for a moment she felt as if this might not work out. 

But, she was relieved when Alfred frantically nodded so much his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose. “Oh, I’m so happy! I’m just in shock, is all! We’re having a baby,” he reached both hands down to her stomach, running up her skin over the sweater. “God, I love you. This is the most perfect news.”

“Thank fuck.” Alice laughed and held Alfred’s hands to her tummy. “Alfie...we’re gonna be a family.” She whispered. Her cheeks hurt from her gigantic smile, and she had to hold back her own tears. 

“We always have been. Now we’re just expanding.” Alfred beamed and kissed her lips. “This is the best Christmas to date.” He joked. 

“Oh, hush. It’s only Christmas Eve still.” 

Alice chuckled. “And it’s the best bloody Christmas Eve we could ever have.”  
Alice always dreamt of a big family. Alfred always dreamt of a functional family. Together, they hoped they’d get their wish. And now, it could be a Christmas one.   
The rest of the night, Alice and Alfred chattered on and on about their future baby. 

Outside, the snow fell, and the clock struck midnight. Their Christmas couldn’t be better. It was snowy, they had a plate full of Christmas cookies, a day of rest and cuddled with their beloved rabbit, and a bun in the oven. It was all they could ask for. All they had been trying for, even. And now their miracle was finally here. 


End file.
